


art for 'She's Got To Be Strong to Fight Them'

by raktajinos



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Cover Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/pseuds/raktajinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cover art for stars_inthe_sky's 2013 scifibigbang story of the same name. Story linked within.</p>
            </blockquote>





	art for 'She's Got To Be Strong to Fight Them'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [she's gotta be strong to fight them](https://archiveofourown.org/works/917447) by [stars_inthe_sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_inthe_sky/pseuds/stars_inthe_sky). 



  



End file.
